


Dear No One

by hollowtreesbluelightening



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowtreesbluelightening/pseuds/hollowtreesbluelightening





	1. Chapter 1

**_DEAR NO ONE,_ **

_It took one moment for your life to change. One action to have your whole world flipped until you were dizzy and you couldn’t make out which direction was right and which one was left. You see you never really believed in much. You didn’t believe in people. You didn’t believe in fate or destiny or the stars aligning just right so they could light your path and if there so happen to be a higher power looking down on us they didn’t care. We were just amusement in some twisted game or they didn’t even bother to play. There was no god listening to your prays, in your corner making sure the damage was minimal when the world chewed you up and spit you back. What you did believe in was shit happened. Everything was random and the chances you would see pearly gates at the end was slim._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** _DEAR NO ONE,_ **

****You don’t know when you’d started holding your breath. When the incurable heaviness sowed itself so deep within your chest causing such a great ache that it was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to speak. You don’t know when each step you took was so soft and gentle so you wouldn’t be noticed, when each decision was so monumental that it left you frozen in fear. You don’t know when life became a suffocating force. Something to be feared instead of enjoyed. Something to be carefully calculated instead of cherished.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith has always been a very abstract concept to you. You’ve seen it in action and it each time it amazes you. Faith requires an unquestionable ,undoubtedly belief. Something you’ve never been quite able to grasp. You’ve never hoped enough to believe and never believed enough to have faith. It’s a concept you can’t help but see the faults in. Something that leaves you on shaky ground. 


End file.
